


Get Well Soon

by Setkia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, I just know how to write extremes of either fluff or angst, I swear it's just fluff, M/M, hospital au, since it's the holidays fluff it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: Dear Bokuto-san,Are you sure this is what you look like? Because it looks like a five year old played with the markers by making scribbly lines. I hope you realize this is the only reference I have, so I may be looking for someone with huge owl eyes that shoot lasers. Do lasers show up on TV?Happy holidays,Akaashi





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haikyuu. This came to me as an idea to answer the question of what would happen if the random patient you send a get-well card to in the hospital sent a letter back? Bokuto makes a joke about Nekoma (it's spelt with a different kanji than the one for cat). Merry Christmas, happy birthday Viktor, and I hope you guys like it. It's almost 1 in the morning, I wrote it 3 days ago, waited till now to post. Couldn't sleep.

**Dear Patient #517,**

**I’ve been told I have to send you a letter in order to wish you a speedy recovery, so I guess, good luck? I mean I don’t know what you have, and no one will tell me since this goes out to a stranger at the local hospital, which is kinda stupid since you don’t know me or anything and I don’t know you, but whatever. Hope you get better, and all that or whatever.**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

_ Dear Bokuto-san, _

_ I received your letter, which was very much more amusing than the other obligatory letters sent to me by other schools, so I’ve decided to attempt to contact you and would like to fill you in on some information you not-so-subtly asked for. _

_ First of all, I’d just like to say that calling me by a number is highly dehumanizing, if you’ve never realized such a thing. How would you enjoy it if I called you Card Sender #418? Next thing I’ll state, so that I don’t have to feel like an item on a list, is my name. You can call me Akaashi. _

_ I have fibromyalgia, which, in case you didn’t know, is a nervous system condition. _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

**Dear Akaashi,**

**#418? That’s a lot of Get Well Cards. I’m writing to you because I’m assuming you want me to, considering you bothered to contact me again. Anyway, I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say to a hospital patient. Like, is it serious? Do you only have six months to live? How long have you been in the hospital? I guess those are all important questions, ones that I wouldn’t mind you answering, but I’m sure you have to answer enough of those to other people and I think these cards are supposed to make you feel better, so I won’t bother. How about I ask you something else? So here I go, asking you a completely non-sickness related question.**

**What’s your favorite colour?**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

_ Dear Bokuto-san, _

_ I really appreciate that you didn’t ask me such intrusive things. All you need to know is I’ve been in the hospital long enough to get bored enough to count the number of letters I’ve received. _

_ My favorite colour … I’ve always liked shades a lot, like white and black and grey, which I guess is kinda weird. I like gold too, which might sound a bit girly, but it’s not like you can judge me, you’re sending cards to a complete stranger in a bed, which must be the plot of some kind of rom-com somewhere and if it hasn’t been done yet, then it’s a missed opportunity. _

_ Since you asked me a question, I’ll ask you one. What’s your favorite colour? _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

**Dear Akaashi,**

**First of all, don’t reuse my question. Second of all, you’re right, those are all shades. Thirdly, I like gold too. But for another reason. I’m a volleyball player, so winning gold is kinda a big deal and I’d like to get it done before I graduate. When did gold become a “girly” colour anyway? Since you asked me such a boring question, I’ll just tell you my hobbies, which mainly consist of playing volleyball and reading manga. I really like** **_Gintama_ ** **.**

**What about you? What do you like to do?**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

_ Dear Bokuto-san, _

_ It was your question in the first place, Bokuto-san. _

_ You play volleyball? What position? I used to play, before I got sick. I was a setter. Are you going to nationals this year? I know they start in January, or something like that? You’re from Fukurodani, right? If I watch the game live, could you tell me which number you are? _

_ I don’t really read manga. I like to draw sometimes, so here, I’ll draw you an owl. I know it’s the mascot of Fukurodani. _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

**Dear Akaashi,**

**The owl is so cute!**

**I’m the captain and ace of the team, my number is number four, I’m in the top five aces of Japan (not to brag or anything). You were a setter? That’s so cool! None of the setters at school can keep up with me, I think it’s cause I’m too hardcore for them.**

**You don’t like manga? That’s kinda weird. I mean, I guess not that weird, but still, weird.**

**I’ll draw you Santa, just cause it’s the holidays.**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

  _Dear Bokuto-san,_

_ I didn’t know Santa had such a long beard that it went down to his boots and curled in on the sides, as if it were a moustache that was just too long. Also didn’t know Santa had purple hair. It’s … artistically creative Bokuto-san. _

_ Top five aces of Japan? So you couldn’t make it into the top three? I think the setters are exhausted by your loud personality. _

_ Anyway, do you have any practice matches or anything coming up? How’s your team doing? _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

  **Akaashi,**

**I’ve decided to drop the “dear” cause my friends think I’m writing to some secret lover instead of a bedridden patient with fibromyalgia.**

**Did you have to mention that I didn’t quite make it into the top three? You’re just like Rooster-kun when you say that.**

**The team’s doing well, we’ve been practicing almost every day. We have a training camp with Nekoma, if you’ve ever heard of them.**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

**PS: How dare you insult my Santa. Just for that, I’m going to draw you a cat.**

* * *

  _Dear Bokuto-san,_

_ Though you may drop the “dear” I’m going to be polite. _

_ Rooster-kun? Who is he? _

_ I’ve heard of Nekoma, they’re a powerhouse school too, aren’t they? You spelt it wrong by the way, the kanji is wrong. I thought someone like you, who reads shounen, manga would get it right.  _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

_ PS: The cat looks like it needs glasses, so I added them. They look like they’ve been run over so I may have also added a scarf and cast to their neck and paw respectively. _

* * *

**Akaashi,**

**I spelt it that way on purpose. Nekoma, as in “neko”. I don’t know why they don’t just write it with the same kanji.**

**Are you insinuating that I’m illiterate? I’ll have you know that I know a plethora of large words.**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

  _Dear Bokuto-san,_

_ You misspelled plethora, so I’m going to say you asked the internet to give you smart sounding words. _

_ That aside, what do you look like? It’s sometimes hard to see shirt numbers and if you  _ **_are_ ** _ going to nationals (which you never answered the question by the way) it’ll be easier to spot you if I know what I’m looking for. _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

**Akaashi** ,

**Here’s a picture.**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

  _Dear Bokuto-san,_

_ Are you sure this is what you look like? Because it looks like a five year old played with the markers by making scribbly lines. I hope you realize this is the only reference I have, so I may be looking for someone with huge owl eyes that shoot lasers. Do lasers show up on TV? _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

  **Akaashi,**

**Sure, take the fun out of it. Here’s a real picture. I got Rooster-kun to take it for me. Sorry if it’s bad lighting, Rooster-kun knows nothing about cameras. I tried to get his boyfriend to do it, since he’s so good with technology, but he just kinda ignored me.**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

 

_ Dear Bokuto-san, _

_ This is more accurate. _

_ Did you just out your friend? Or is he already out? Because you know you can’t just out someone like that. The lighting’s horrible, but you really do have owl eyes. _

_ Is that your real eye color? Or are you wearing contacts? _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

  **Akaashi,**

**Yes, they’re real, why would I poke myself in the eyeball every morning?**

**Anyway, Rooster-kun’s already out, has been out and proud for like a year at this point. He and his boyfriend are kinda sickly with how obsessed with each other they are, even if they try to hide it. Like the first year, when he wasn’t out yet, but totally into his friend and they went to separate schools (his boyfriend’s a year younger than him so he went to high school first) he was just talking about him non-stop. OH! You don’t actually know Rooster-kun, which means I can complain to you about him and his sickly boyfriend and you can agree with me!**

**Yeah, I’m gonna start doing that.**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

**PS: WE’RE IN THE QUARTER-FINALS!**

* * *

  _Dear Bokuto-san,_

_ I saw you on TV today. The lighting obscured your crazy hair style. I didn’t know the only thing I had to remember was what your hair looked like in order to find you on the court. You were amazing, that straight looked unstoppable. _

_ Why are you number four? You mentioned it before and I saw it too, but aren’t you the captain? Don’t captains wear the number one? _

_ You guys were awesome against Nekoma. I’m going to assume Rooster-kun was the Nekoma captain, right? You’re right, his hair kinda does remind me of a rooster. Is his boyfriend that setter? They had a pretty awesome personal time delay attack. _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

  **Akaashi,**

**It was AWESOME! Did it look as awesome as it felt?**

**I wear number four because that’s the number for the ace, the aces have always worn the number four at Fukurodani so I carry out that tradition, plus it looks awesome. What’d ya think of my hair? Got all your favorite colours more or less. And my favorite colour welcomes me into the gym now. It’s epic!**

**Yeah, Rooster-kun is Nekoma’s captain and his boyfriend is the setter with the pudding hair. You should’ve seen it, Pudding Head broke down for the first time during a match. Well, after the match. He just kind of fell apart and Rooster-kun had to put him back together, but I could tell he was breaking too.**

**I really do like Nekoma, they’re my friends but I’m still high off of knowing we’ll go to nationals. It’s amazing, we get to represent all of Tokyo!**

**You know what I just realized? I don’t know what you look like. So, Akaashi, how about you tell me?**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

  _Dear Bokuto-san,_

_ I’m in a bed, underneath an artificial light that’s trying to mimic the sun. I sleep for almost sixteen hours every day, I think my appearance is the least you need to know. However since it’ll be Christmas soon, I may get to go home for the holidays. _

_ What do you do for the holidays? _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

  **Akaashi,**

**What do I do for the holidays? It’s more like what DON’T I do!**

**The tree gets decorated, actually we’re going shopping for it today. I’ll send you a picture of the before and after. Marathon Christmas movies (and yes, that means all of them, even the ones that make you cry or the predictable ones). Eggnog all around, lots of presents, a mistletoe here and there. We almost have a campfire in front of the fireplace and sing Christmas carols. We help out at different public services too, usually I do the soup kitchen, but maybe I’ll be around the hospital and see you. Provided you’re still there.**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

  **Akaashi,**

**Dammit! You got me all caught up in talking about Christmas traditions, you manage to evade my question! You sneaky person! What do you look like? I really want to know!**

**Happy holidays,**

**Bokuto**

* * *

  _Dear Bokuto-san,_

_ My family will be taking me out of the hospital, so you may not see me if you volunteer at the hospital. I’ll be back though in the New Year. _

_ It’s been fun writing to you, Bokuto-san, it’s very different from texting. It feels more private. Probably cause it’s not being stored in a giant data base for anyone to see. _

_ Nationals are in January, right? You’ve got to tell me all about them when I get back. _

_ Happy holidays, _

_ Akaashi _

* * *

“Don’t forget your scarf!”

Kōtarō rolled his eyes and grabbed the hideously knitted (but well-meaning) scarf his grandmother made him and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m just going out to get some extra stuff for the eggnog, it’s not like I’m going out to war and it’s not like it’s 0 outside.”

“Did you check the weather?” asked his grandmother.

Kōtarō loved his family, he really did, but his grandmother was a tad of a nag.

He unlocked his phone and pulled down the weather report. “It’s negative five. So it’s not 0, technically.”

“You better not get lost again!” said his mother, putting her hands on her hips in that sassy way of hers.

“That was one time-”

“One time too many. Your phone died while you were out,” she reminded him.

“Can’t you just let that go? Besides, it wasn’t like I hadn’t charged it-”

“You left with a full battery and came back with none. How do you explain that?”

“ _ Pokemon Go _ takes a lot of battery, okay? But I caught an Evee, so it was totally worth it!”

His mother rolled her eyes. “Just go and come back, alright?”

Kōtarō left the house, closing the door to his house and then immediately shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked quickly, trying not to slip on any black ice (that had to be the stupidest name he had ever heard for ice that you couldn’t see, because “black” made it sound like you could tell where it was) and cursing the fact that he still hadn’t gotten his driver’s license since he had started the process late.

When the warmth of the indoor heating hit his face Kōtarō grinned. Maybe having the scarf had helped but now his cheeks were red and his skin felt like ice, so the warmth was welcome.

Once he had bought everything he needed he psyched himself up to exit the store and run like hell was chasing him (and being mindful of the ice) and pushed open the doors, to hit someone in the face with it as they were about to come in.

“Shit, I am so sorry!” Kōtarō said, dropping his bags and going on his knees to look at the one he had hit. It was a teenager, probably around his age, with dark hair and focused eyes. He had slightly darker skin that Kōtarō had seen elsewhere. “Are you okay?”

“Keiji!”

Kōtarō looked up to see a woman rushing over to them. She stopped in front of them and pushed Kōtarō off of the mystery teen with the pretty eyes. “Did you hit my son?” she asked, glaring at him.

“I’m sorry about that-”

“First day out of the hospital and you get hit? This is why I didn’t want you leaving-”

“I am really sorry,” Kōtarō said, as if it would help at all.

The teenager turned to him for the first time and took in his appearance. “B-Bokuto-san?”

San? No one called him with the honorific “san”, not even his kouhai, it was always “senpai”. “Yes ….?” Kōtarō said slowly.

“Keiji, we need to get you inside, it must be freezing-”

“Wait a second,” said “Keiji”. “You’re Bokuto Kōtarō, right? Your favorite color is gold and you like  _ Gintama _ ?”

Kōtarō nodded slowly. Where was the guy going with this? “And you are …?”

Keiji’s shoulders slumped minutely. “Never mind.”

“Can we go in now, Keiji?” asked the woman, careful not to touch him.

Keiji nodded.

Kōtarō frowned. That was weird.

Wait a minute.

First day out of the hospital? Knew his favorite colour and his favorite manga?

“AHKAAAASHI!”


End file.
